


What They Saw That Day

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Children, Cute, Demons, Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Het, Kids, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowave and Drillbit witness something they probably shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Saw That Day

Getting away from their nannies was easy. Once they turned their heads away, Drillbit and Kowave would hide in places no one would think to look. Then the nannies, after searching the room, would leave and take off to find them. Which gave the twins a chance to run off on their own and have a chance to play freely.

Much like now.

They had been able to sneak away from their nannies during their music lessons. Bored of being inside, Drillbit and Kowave ran outside in the garden and pretend to be soldiers fighting each other. And to be sure their nannies wouldn’t be able to find them and drag them back inside, they ran out into the small hedge maze in the garden. Much more privacy and it gave them more places to hide if anyone came through.

But as quickly as they started playing, Kowave started growing bored. Which wasn’t too surprising, she didn’t have a small attention span. Still, Drillbit felt inclined to ask.

“What’s wrong?” 

“This would funner if we had real swords,” Kowave pouted.

He glanced at the “sword” in his hand. They couldn’t get any actual weapons, mainly because their mother would be upset if she ever saw them with one. And they didn’t want to her make her unhappy, so they had to settle for long sticks they found out in the garden. Drillbit didn’t mind, but his younger twin sister was always interested in weapons, especially swords and daggers. Their father thought it was amusing, to say the least.

“You know Mommy said no.”

She pouted again. Of course she knew that! And she would always listen to her mother, but… Sticks were boring. They didn’t make the same noises real swords made when they clanged against each other. Not to mention if they hit them too hard together, they would break, which was annoying because then they would have to go look for another stick.

She wished her mother would let them play with real swords. Or at least some daggers or knives… Their father promised he would show them how to use them, so they would be extra careful and wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Prince Drillbit! Princess Kowave!”

The twins jumped. Their nannies came out here already? Not wanting to go back to their music lessons, they held hands and quickly ran through the maze, squeezing into the bushels to hide themselves better. They could hear the nannies’ footsteps, so they stayed as quiet as they could, trying not to giggle.

Hiding from them was always fun. Especially whenever they saw them look so lost and confused, calling out to them even though they knew they wouldn’t answer. It was like an elaborate game of hide-and-seek, a game that the nannies didn’t really want to be a part of. Which made it all the more fun for the twins.

Kowave watched as they ran off to the right. Once a few minutes passed, she pulled Drillbit out of the bushes with her, each brushing any leaves and twigs off of the other.

“Come on,” Kowave said, once she finished pulling the last few leaves out of Drillbit’s hair. “Let’s go this way!”

Her twin nodded, following after as she took off in the opposite direction of where the nannies went. He wondered how long they were going to be able to keep this up. While they were able to avoid the nannies for a good long while, someone always caught them. Most of the time it was the other guards or one of their parents. They would be scolded and then sent back to their lessons.

He hoped that they would be able to avoid the nannies long enough so that they would have to skip lessons for the day. Dinner was in a few hours, so if they kept hidden long enough, they would be able to just get ready for dinner with their parents. And after that, they would be able to spend time with their mother. Maybe even their father too, if he wasn’t busy with work.

They made their way out of the small hedge maze, wandering over to the small terrace set up over by Eclipse’s private garden house. Maybe their mother was there. When she wasn’t busy with work, she was generally tending to the plants or having tea. If not, maybe they could play in there… Or at least use it as a temporary hiding place.

Drillbit took a hold of his sister’s hand, putting a finger to his lips. She smiled and nodded eagerly. Quietly, they hid behind the taller bushes as they crept up to the terrace. They were surprised to see Lugnut… Or at least the back of Lugnut’s head as he knelt down next to one of the lounges.

“Let’s try to scare him, again” Kowave whispered, giggling to herself.

He looked over at the large demon. Well, his back was turned and he was definitely paying attention to something else… They might have been able to get the drop on him. They had tried many times before, but they had never been able to do it. He always seemed to know… or at least knew how to act boring.

Nodding to his twin, they tiptoed towards the giant demon whose back was still turned to them. Kowave grew curious; what was he looking at? Was there some sort of big bug on the lounge? Was he aiming to kill it? She stopped walking, gently pulling back at Drillbit’s shirt. He paused and turned away, his twin motioning him to peek through the bushes.

Quietly and carefully, they pushed the leaves and small branches aside to peek onto the terrace. They got a better look at Lugnut’s face, who was kneeling down and staring right at… their mother. She was lying down, eyes closed and looking dead asleep. But why was Lugnut staring at her? And why did he look so sad?

They watched with rapt attention as he lifted up a hand to gently cup Eclipse’s face. His thumb stroked her cheek, still wearing that sad expression. And he looked lonely as he bit his bottom lip. Lugnut took a quick look around before taking a deep breath. The children would only watch with wide eyes as he leaned down and…

Kowave cupped her hands over her mouth, trying to hold in the squeal she wanted to make. Drillbit felt embarrassed, thinking that maybe this was something they shouldn’t be seeing. And to see Lugnut kissing their mother… Kowave might have thought it was cute, but they probably shouldn’t have been seeing this. It wasn’t right…

Lugnut suddenly pulled away, cupping his mouth as his cheeks turned red. A look of shame came over him, the hand on his mouth balling up into a fist. Kowave took her hands from her mouth, smiling brightly as Lugnut stood up and slowly backed away from the sleeping queen. His cheeks reddened before he turned away, quickly retreating back towards the castle.

The twins sat in silence for a few moments before turning to look at each other. Normally, they would have been bummed that their “target” got away from them before they could pounce, but that… That was definitely something worth seeing. Way better than a simple surprise scare.

“Mister Lugnut kissed Mommy,” Kowave said, smiling brightly.

Drillbit didn’t respond, glancing back to where Lugnut had ran off to. He did kiss her, but… He couldn’t explain it. Something inside his head was telling him it wasn’t as cute as Kowave was making it out to be. It felt… wrong, but not really. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He just knew he wasn’t as happy as Kowave was.

Kowave giggled when she saw her brother furrow his brows. It was just like him to get all shy and embarrassed about kissing. Whenever he saw any of the adults kiss, he would turn red. Especially when their parents kissed…

She heard shuffling, causing her to turn back to the terrace. Eclipse was suddenly sitting up, her cheeks red with her hand cupped over her mouth. Kowave didn’t even notice the worried and confused look on her face, instead smiling brightly and running from her hiding spot. She hadn’t seen her since breakfast. And since she was out here, maybe they could play a bit before the nannies came!

“Mommy!”

Poor Eclipse’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she turned to see Kowave running at her with her arms stretched out. And behind her came Drillbit, who seemed to be trying to pull back his sister or at least catch up to her.

“O-Oh! K-Kowave, Drillbit…”

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down as she kneeled down onto the floor, opening up her arms to hug the little girl. Kowave giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman, snuggling into her shoulder. Drillbit came to hug his mother too, Eclipse moving her other arm to bring him to her.

Then it occurred to her that none of the nannies were following after them. And she was certain that they were supposed to be having their lessons at this time. Primus, no matter how hard she and Megatron had tried to stress how important these lessons were, they would always run off and play… How they were able to escape from their nannies and teachers, she would never truly know.

“Did you run away from your nannies again?” she asked when she pulled away.

“We got bored,” Kowave said, giving a small pout. “Music lessons are boring~”

“We wanted to play Soldier,” Drillbit added, though he looked more apologetic than Kowave did.

She sighed, shaking her head. While she wanted to scold them, she was grateful that they had suddenly appeared. After what had just happened, she needed a distraction… And her children were definitely fun little distractions she could use right now. Anything to keep her mind after what Lugnut had just done. 

“Mommy?”

She blinked, glancing down at Drillbit. “Yes?”

He hesitated. Should he ask her about what they saw? While he really wanted to… Something inside of him told him not to. That it was probably better if he just didn’t bring it up to her. And Kowave seemed to have forgotten all about it, giggling as she moved to play with Eclipse’s hair. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal. Maybe it was just something close adult friends did…

He could always ask Lugnut about it later. For now though, he decided to pretend it never happened.

“Do we have to go back to our lessons?” he asked.

Eclipse smiled gently. “You know what? Let’s… Let’s end your lessons for the day. How about we play in the garden for a bit, hmm?”

“Okay!” the twins cried in unison.

Eclipse let out a soft laugh as she took them each by the hand and led them into her garden house. She would have to send word to the nannies that the children had been found and were safe with her. And that she was cancelling their lessons for the day for… reasons. Very selfish and personal reasons, not that she would ever tell anyone about them.

No, it was better if she kept this to herself. She would definitely need to confront Lugnut on the matter, but not now. Later, preferably when she knew her husband was attending to duties outside the castle. Primus, if her husband found out… She didn’t even want to think of the consequences.

It would be fine though. Only she and Lugnut knew what had happened since they had been the only ones there. No one else had seen it. As long as it was just the two them, Megatron wouldn’t find out… Yes, it would be fine.

She had nothing to worry about.  


End file.
